


Presidential Perks

by Tahlruil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oblivious Tony, Probably Crack, Sex is Distracting, Steve is sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahlruil/pseuds/Tahlruil
Summary: Tony usually pays pretty good attention to what's going on with Steve... but managed to miss something big.For the 'election day' prompt.





	Presidential Perks

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, the dumbest thing ever. XD But I was super busy today, so I wanted to try to get through two shorter fics instead of working on the longer one I have in mind for the 'Loving You is Easy' series. Also, I know fuck-all about Borough Presidents and did only cursory research - any mistakes are due to that. XD
> 
> So here is this weird thing I wrote. Hopefully I can get one more posted before the night is over!
> 
> Comments maybe? :D

“I cannot believe you fucking did this. You really did it?” The strong, chiseled jaw that Tony loved to nibble and suck on clenched. When brilliant blue eyes looked his way though, there wasn’t any anger in them. They were, in fact, sparkling so Tony suspected Steve’s jaw was clenched against laughter at his disbelief.

“Yeah, I did Tony. There’s no higher calling than serving my fellow man. And if I win, I’ll be able to make my hometown a better place.”

“Okay, you’re from fucking _Brooklyn_ not Manhattan so don’t feed me that bullshit line, _Steven_.”

“Manhattan is still a part of the city Tony. And it’s where I live now, with you. I want to make it better for you and any kids we might one day have.” The man nuzzled his cheek against Tony’s, which tugged at his heartstrings and was really dirty pool.

“Stop that. I know you mentioned wanting to run, but I thought-”

“You thought I was kidding.”

“I thought we were _roleplaying_. We had pretty fantastic sex afterward if you recall.”

“Sex between us is always fantastic, but yeah I remember the time you’re talking about. You really thought we were roleplaying?”

“Yeah! You know, the fine upstanding Borough President and the sleazy businessman who’d do _anything_ to get his project approved.”

“... so that’s why you kept calling me ‘Mr. President’!”

“Oh my fucking God Steve. Why the hell else would I?” The bright flush on his partner’s cheeks was adorable, but he chose to focus on the issue most would consider more important. He needed to get to the bottom of this, not sex Steve up. Again.

“I thought you were encouraging me! It was a great incentive! And how did you not notice me running a campaign the last few months?”

“Okay, fair point. Counterpoint - why the fuck did you run for Borough President?”

“The other candidates were a joke. They didn’t care about this borough or the people in it - they just wanted the title.”

“Borough Presidents don’t even really _do_ much. Not a glamorous title, really. Hardly any prestige at all.”

“It’s enough power to abuse, Tony. And the people running would have done just that so I ran against them. Now are you coming to the rally with me to hear the results or not?”

“Of fucking course I’m coming. What do you even wear to one of these things?”

“Whatever you want, dollface.” Steve drawled, sending a wink Tony’s way that made heat uncurl low in his belly.

“Liar.”

“I mean, if you could not wear that one cat shirt that might be nice.”

“Ugh. Fine, I’ll just wear a suit. I can’t believe I didn’t know you were running. Jesus Christ. And where did you get that suit? That is not a suit we got together. Have you been suit shopping with someone else?”

“Pepper helped me.” Though he was rolling his eyes, Steve was blushing again too. He was probably remembering the last time they’d gone suit shopping - if anyone had told him a few years ago Steve Rogers would be up for a blow job in a changing room, he’d never have believed it. It was a good memory, but not one he could indulge in just then.

“ _Pepper_ knew?”

“Well yeah. She helped with the PR and found me a campaign manager.”

“It was a fucking conspiracy.” Tony muttered, crossing to his closet to grab a suit. “We are engaged, you ass. You’re supposed to tell your fiance when you’re doing things like running for public office!”

“I tried!”

“And then you let me distract you with sex!”

“Really great sex.”

“Not the point. You shouldn’t let sex get in the way of telling your fiance such important things. When you put a ring on this and said let’s get married you agreed to make sure I know about shit like this.” He paused in buttoning his shirt when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist. It was apparently _Steve’s_ turn to sex _him_ up, which he was totally on board with.

“You’re just mad you didn’t get to come up with my campaign slogan.” Steve murmured against his ear, a smile clear in his voice.

“I’m more mad I didn’t get any air time to laud your virtues. I’d have talked you up so good sweetie pie.”

“I know you would have Tony,” Steve agreed, hands beginning to wander. “You’re right, I should have involved you more. How can I ever,” lips caressed the skin just below his ear, making his eyes flutter shut. “Ever make this up to you?” Steve’s hands dropped to the fastenings of his slacks, and certain parts of Tony’s anatomy were definitely perking up and taking notice. “What can I do, Tony?”

“... when does the rally start?”

“Soon.”

“Can we be late?” Steve’s only answer was to undo his pants and then start tugging off his shirt. Pretty soon Tony hardly even remembered Steve was running for Borough President.

~.~.~

Steve won - of course he did. Who could _not_ vote for Captain freaking America? About 30% of Manhattan voters as it turned out, actually. Still, it was a win by a pretty damn good margin and Tony couldn’t be prouder. It would take some doing, making sure Steve could fulfill his new duties while being an Avenger, but they’d figure it out. His running mate seemed both intelligent and capable - had a good handshake too, which Tony always appreciated. He’d probably be able to handle things when Steve was out fighting evil… and Tony would have Happy and Pep keep an eye on him just in case. His fiance was pretty fucking amazing, and he was so, so lucky to have Steve. Even if he hadn’t known Steve was running for Borough President, Tony was still _so_ proud of him for winning.

Plus a whole new realm of role playing possibilities had opened up for them. Steve also had an office now, and Tony was _very_ eager to throw a private inauguration party there once Steve was sworn in.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr that is about as lame as this fic. XD It's [here](http://tahlreth.tumblr.com/) if you wanna take a gander. <3


End file.
